BalishRilset PlanForNullar
07:20 -- conciseTactician CT began trolling allegedChlorofiend AC at 19:20 -- 07:20 CT: Rilset, I BELIEVE we should speak. 07:21 AC: What about, highblood? Care to whiSPer more Sweet nothingS in my ear? 07:21 CT: E-excuse ME? 07:22 AC: PleaSe, do not tell my you forgot our little moment eScaPing the PriSion ShiP. I waS Practically Swooning. 07:23 CT: I have NO IDEA what happened while under the effects of that HALLUCINOGEN, thank you very much. 07:24 AC: AlaS, that your affectionS would Prove Short-lived. What iS it then? 07:25 CT: An IDEA is all, to HELP Nullar adjust to her... New ailment. 07:26 AC: Of what ailment do you SPeak? HaS Something haPPened to her in Jack'S caPtivity? 07:27 AC: HaS he taken her eyeS, aS She feared? 07:27 CT: Yes, she NO LONGER possesses her EYES. Also, it SEEMS she is no longer in Jackie's CAPTIVITY, by the WAY, rather back on her World, LoCaC, under Jackie's WATCH. 07:30 AC: Damn that foul being! We muSt deStroy him before the end of thiS gSme. He cannot be allowed to eScaPe without conSquence. 07:30 AC: I know we dare not take him now, but there muSt eventually be a reckoning. 07:31 CT: I am AWARE. NOW, the IDEA is for Nullar to LEARN a new language in ORDER to help her COMMUNICATE without any TROUBLE. 07:32 AC: A new language? HaS Jack taken her tongue aS well? LaSt I checked, eyeS were not required for SPeech. 07:34 CT: YET, with HER on LoCaC, and US here, we are unable to speak in TRADITIONAL methods. By LEARNING Twink, she will be ABLE to speak to us UNAIDED. 07:35 AC: Rather than faShioning a device caPable of reSPonding to voice commandS, you would have her learn a new language? ThiS SeemS quite odd to me. 07:36 CT: The language is Twink, as I SAY, which will be ADVANTAGEOUS in other regaurds. BESIDES, I am TRYING to get you CLOSER to her, thank you very much. 07:37 AC: (JuSt a moment. AFK) 07:38 CT: ((if thats the case I'ma run downstairs if I'm not back before yeah FYI)) 07:47 AC: (Sorry about that. Neigboor juSt unloaded a whole ton of leftoverS on me.) 07:47 CT: ((woooo!)) 07:49 AC: I queStion aS to why you would deSire that She and I become cloSer. And in any caSe, how might I be able to helP her? 07:50 CT: I WISH to teach YOU the Twink language, and you TRANSFER the knowledge onto HER, so she is able to COMMUNICATE without the aid of her Sprite. 07:51 AC: You think that She would reject your helP out of SPite, but would accePt it from me. And that I would accePt your helP, in order to helP her. 07:52 AC: You are correct on both countS. I do not want her relying on a SPectrSl horro. 07:54 CT: NO, I'm WORRIED she would use the OPPROTUNITY of my teaching for her to make advancements. I should ALSO mention Jackie has FOUND a way to fuse with HER SPRITE, so it is ALSO Jackie, as well. It's HOW he is watching her. 07:56 AC: Then I deSPiSe it even more. How I hate the ghoStS and SPiritS which infeSt thiS game! Have you diScover a way to kill theSe thingS? 07:57 CT: There IS no way. They are a part of the GAME, guids along the WAY. They will become VOID at a later date, I am SURE. 07:59 AC: That date cannot come Soon enough. How iS it you know thiS Strange language? Tuatalge by your alien mateSPrite? 08:00 CT: Yes, Libby TAUGHT me, for the MOST part. I WILL confess, I do have an alternian ACCENT. 08:02 AC: Then I Shall Place mySelf in your handS. I will do whatever iS required to aid my lady. But I muSt give you fair warning. 08:02 CT: Oh? Going to go for my THROAT again? 08:03 AC: If you attemPt to Seduce me again, I may not be able to reSiSt your charmS. 08:03 CT: ... 08:04 CT: It was ACTUALLY worse than my comment. 08:04 AC: You rougiSh highblood you. 08:05 CT: Ug, I'm GOING to take my LEAVE and make SURE I know what HAPPENED while I was... Erm, BUSY. 08:05 CT: I will SPEAK to you again SOON so we may START the lessons. 08:07 AC: Until then, deareSt teacher. I'll be Sure to dreSS well for the occaSion. What color would you like me in? 08:07 CT: I can't EVEN handle this. 08:07 -- conciseTactician CT gave up trolling allegedChlorofiend AC at 20:07 --